


The Drive

by TheShitCook



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, But they park it at some point so don't worry, Car Sex, Desus - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Intercourse that takes place inside of a vehicle, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShitCook/pseuds/TheShitCook
Summary: Paul distracts Daryl while he's trying to drive.





	The Drive

**Author's Note:**

> You've all probably noticed by now that I'm super Canadian cause I keep using OU instead of O but I ain't sorry aboot it so you're gonna have to deal.

     The trees were still and serene as the two drove. Barely shifting, even for the wind that rolled off the car as it sped by. The sky as blue as it had been since the outbreak, just enough cloud cover to cool the suns rays without completely swallowing up all the heat. The pavement and gravel crunched rhythmically under the weight of the tires, spitting out the odd rock and pebble as they went. The crickets and cicadas screamed and chirped, creating an oddly serene song that Paul liked to refer to as “Alive” rather than “Noisy” these days. Every so often, a squirrel skittered up a tree and across the branches as he flicked his eyes between the tall oaks and wispy trunks of birch. The leaves on the branches were full with spring’s reappearance, flowers blooming across the side of the road and speckling the new world with pale colours.

     Paul flinched at the sudden smack he received to the lower half of his face, pulling him from his musings. The back of Daryl’s hand colliding gently and without any real malice, though still completely unexpected. Paul opened his arms in a gesture that suggested shock and surprise, palms of his hands facing the roof of the car and motioning towards the surly driver.

     “What.” Paul began, making his voice high and as sarcastically hurt as possible. “have I EVER done… to deserve that.” He shrugged his shoulders as he turned his head fully in Daryl’s direction, pulling a huff of a laugh from the redneck’s lungs.

     “Done a lot a’ things, but I did it cause yer spacin’ out, again.”

     “What’s wrong with spacing out? I’m not the one driving!” Paul argued and fell back in his seat, crossing his arms of his chest and groaning sarcastically. Paul had been visiting Alexandria when he noticed they were getting a little low on certain kinds of food. Mainly chocolates and other luxuries, but those were as important as anything these days. Having sweets to indulge in occasionally brought a sense of normality to the people, and keeping morale up was important as anything these days. He’d offered to head out on a quick run to see if he could scavenge some up and, of course, Rick would never allow him to go out on his own. Especially not with the remaining saviours hiding out and licking their wounds god-only-knows where. The sheriff turned local-leader told Paul that he could pick whomever he wanted to accompany him on said run, but they both knew who he was going to-

     Daryl smacked him again and Paul jumped for a second time.

     “Daryl Dixon, what do you expect me to do?”

     “I dunno…” Daryl rounded a corner as he spoke, thick ropes of muscle in his arms working as he turned the steering wheel. “S’ just distractin’.” Daryl grumbled and Paul smirked. He raked his eyes over the much larger man seated next to him. Sporting a baggy, band t-shirt and dirty vest that shouldn’t be as appealing as he managed to make it. Even baggier jeans with blood, dirt, and grease stains taking up more room than the original colour. And somehow, it was a major turn on. Not the mud and gunk of course, but the flesh and bone underneath.

     “Oh? Am I distracting you, by staring out the window?” Paul teased and unclicked his seatbelt to better adjust himself. He placed one of his hands on Daryl’s knee and leaned over to nuzzle his nose against his throat. “How’s this for distracting?” Paul goaded, and he _knew_ he shouldn’t be doing something like this while Daryl was driving but good _lord_ did he manage to make keeping his hands to himself difficult.

     “Paul…” Daryl’s tone was a warning as the scout’s hand traveled along his thigh, stroking in a way that had the hunter practically squirming in his seat, not knowing whether to push closer or further away from the sensation. “Come on, ‘m tryin’ ta drive babe.” Daryl sighed as Paul began to place wet, open-mouthed kisses along the side of his neck, the skin heating beneath his lips.

     “You won’t let me stare out the window, you won’t let me touch you.” Paul teased his hand closer to Daryl’s groin, squeezing and stroking his thumb dangerously close. “What _can_ I do, Mr. Dixon?” Paul used his other hand to wander under Daryl’s shirt, hiking it up as he brushed over his abdomen and chest. The tips of his fingers tickled his ribs, and down along his side in a gesture that made Daryl shiver. Paul’s hand traveled to cup the opposing side of his neck and run his thumb over his jaw as he continued to leave sucking kisses. Daryl leaned into the touch and the car swerved slightly. Paul snickered against his trembling skin.

     “You gonna pull over or what?” Paul goaded and the car suddenly lurched to a stop. Daryl’s hand shot out to stick the car in park and yank the keys out of the ignition. He nearly tore his seatbelt off as he dragged Paul into a desperate, hungry kiss and threw the keys onto the dashboard. Teeth chewed at plump lips and tongues slid together as Daryl gripped at Paul like a lifeline. Paul pulled away and gave Daryl’s thigh another tempting squeeze before jumping out of the car and grinning in at the stunned hunter, one hand pressed against the side of the passenger seat and the other floating in the air where Paul’s jaw had once been.

     “Get in the back.” Paul ordered and Daryl nodded so hard he nearly gave himself whiplash. He jumped out of his own seat and climbed into the back, his bulky frame barely fitting through the small opening between the drivers and passenger seats. It probably would have made more sense for a man of his size to do the same as Paul had done, but he wasn’t exactly thinking straight at that moment. He smacked his head on the roof at some point and Paul chuckled at him as he clambered in through the side door, shutting it behind him and crawling on top of his boyfriend. Daryl stretched himself out over the seat, but he still had to bend his knees slightly to accommodate for his height. He found himself caught inside his own head for a moment. Wondering whether or not this is what sex used to be like before the world stopped turning. If he could have ever had something like this, with somebody he loved. Though, he couldn’t imagine that person being anybody other than Paul.

     Paul smiled down at him quickly before diving forward to capture those lips with his own again. The taste of cigarettes and homemade jerky strong on his tongue as he licked his way into his mouth. Daryl groaned appreciatively as Paul pulled at his belt and yanked his zipper down the track, relieving some of the pressure on his hardening cock. Daryl shrugged off his vest pulled his t-shirt over his head, forearms bumping awkwardly against the roof in his attempt to avoid elbowing Paul. Paul sighed, long and low as he took in Daryl’s body beneath him, it never failed to leave him breathless. He ran his palm over his face as he gawked.

     Then Daryl smacked him for the third time and Paul pouted at him.

     “Yer starin’ again.” Daryl explained, blush high on his cheeks as his eyes flicked around.

     “Not allowed to do that either, huh?” Paul grazed his fingertips reverently over Daryl’s belly, dipping and rolling over the curves of muscle that strained against the thick, scarred flesh. Paul placed his other hand just under the arch of Daryl’s back and leant forward to place gentle, barely-there kisses across his torso. Paul’s hands landed on his hips, only to travel along his sides teasingly and rest on his chest as he continued to gnaw and suck. Daryl whined almost brokenly and Paul released a hot breath against his sternum.

     Daryl’s body twitched and jumped under his attention, every limb seeming magnetized to the smaller man. Daryl suddenly became impatient and pulled Paul closer, grinding against him roughly. Paul choked out a moan, but placed his hand on Daryl’s chest to still him, looking at him imploringly and with eyes filled with adoration.

     “I know you like it when I’m gentle, you don’t have to act so impatient.” Paul’s voice was soft and reassuring as his hand rubbed gentle circles that made Daryl’s breath hitch.

     “Maybe ‘m actually impatient.” Daryl growled and Paul rolled his eyes as he watched Daryl practically melt at the slow touch. He could run his mouth as much as he liked, but his body was always honest with Paul, molding to his hands and seeking out contact.

     “It’s just you and me baby, don’t have to pretend.” Paul continued to comfort the larger man and, eventually, he caved. Limbs and torso going completely limp, pliant in Paul’s hold as the scout returned to caress languidly. Paul was ecstatic that Daryl allowed him to do this, trusting the scout to pull him apart and turn him into a gooey mess. Daryl brought his hand to rest on his forehead and covered his eyes, breath laboured as he placed his other hand on Paul’s shoulder. Paul ran the tips of his fingers over twitching flesh as the grip on his shirt tightened.

     “Don’t wanna look?” Paul teased and Daryl peaked at him under his wrist, smiling softly and shaking his head. He pulled his hand away and placed it on Paul’s jaw, calloused thumb running over the scruff of his beard and lower lip. Paul kissed his fingers and simpered against his knuckles, lips stretching into a slow smile that had his throat constricting and butterflies beating at the inside of his stomach. His heart lurched in his chest at the way the rays of light played off Paul’s face, blue-green eyes wide and full of an almost uncomfortable amount of affection. Such that would usually make him run in the opposite direction. Out of fear. Out of Distrust.

     Paul lips travel downward, his tongue dipping into Daryl’s navel and making the flesh there slick. He nipped at Daryl’s hipbones, teeth scraping and grazing the sensitive skin. He teased over his treasure trail until he felt the flesh there practically seize with oversensitivity. Daryl’s body writhed beneath him as he finally placed his mouth over the bulge of Daryl’s cock, tongue dragging over the swollen shaft and forcing a watery moan from Daryl’s throat. Daryl’s head lolled back to smack against the window as Paul continued his near-torturous pace.

     “Paul, please…” Daryl groaned, voice hoarse and soaked with arousal. Paul sighed and nodded, gaze hooded as he pulled the rim of his boxers down and exposed his twitching cock. The nearly purple head pressed insistently against his abdomen and his hips jittered. Paul immediately wrapped his lips around the solid length, engulfing him down to the base and letting out a deep breath through his nose as the tip pushed against the back of his throat. He took another breath, and then swallowed it the rest of the way down. He resisted the urge to gag and enjoyed the feeling of Daryl’s swelling cock taking up all the room in his mouth, and then more.

     Daryl brought his fist up to his mouth and bit down hard, teeth digging into the dips between his knuckles as he babbled blissful noises that made Paul’s eyes practically roll to the back of his skull. Pulling those sinful sounds from Daryl was one of his favourite parts of their intimate moments. In actuality, all of his favourite moments involved making Daryl feel good. His own pleasure second, though Daryl seemed to think it the other way around as well. Which worked very well for the both of them. Neither going neglected, neither feeling unsatisfied.

     Paul bobbed his head over Daryl’s cock. Slowly at first, until the noises that escaped the larger man’s throat became urgent. He sped up and swallowed around the turgid shaft. Daryl thighs shook and calves kicked out, smacking the locking mechanism and making the car chirp.

     “Paul-!” Daryl warned as he gave another harsh suck, throat constricting and squeezing his cock in a way that had his toes curling inside his boots. “Gonna come baby, fuck!” Daryl moaned and Paul grabbed Daryl’s thigh, throwing it over his shoulder to give the hunter a better grasp. Daryl hooked his ankle around Paul’s opposing side, tightening his grip and reaching to grab onto the strap on the roof. The muscles in Daryl’s body tightened and seized as he gave a stuttering thrust into Paul’s warm mouth. He must have underestimated his own strength, not for the first time, because when he finally reached his climax he ripped the handle right off. His hand shot downwards and he accidentally jabbed Paul in the back of his shoulder.

     Daryl’s upper body snapped forward and he grabbed onto the opposing headrest. His brain torn between being apologetic towards his boyfriend for punching him and turning to mush as Paul continued to dutifully work his mouth over his dick, milking him of every drop. His arm flew back and his elbow pressed against the door handle, pressing against a series of buttons that ended up rolling the window down.

     Yes, the punch hurt, Daryl was incredibly strong and at any other time, Paul might have complained. However, the way that Daryl’s face contorted between blissed out and apologetic was so absolutely priceless that Paul pushed himself to work his boyfriend through until the end. Daryl used his other hand to rub sympathetically over Paul’s shoulder as he groaned lowly.

     “Shit- sorry Paul I-” Daryl tried to speak through his haze of pleasure and desperate gasps. Paul silenced him with a guttural groan that vibrated against the head of his cock. As the dizzying amount of pleasure finally began to ebb away, Paul pulled away from Daryl’s cock and swallowed thickly, the bitter and salty taste in his mouth making him cringe. Daryl hardly gave himself a moment to recover before he gave another attempt at apology.

     “Babe, I didn’t mean ta hit ya I-” Paul cut him off again, though this time with a breathless laugh that had Daryl rolling his eyes. “Come on…”

     “No, no, no. Please, continue, but I want a proper apology.” Paul’s voice was rough as he smirked up at him and wiped the remainder of Daryl’s cum from his beard, licking it off of his fingers. Though he didn’t _love_ the taste, it always made Daryl shiver.

     “Well?” Daryl groaned at that and adjusted himself, pulling Paul to straddle him and wrapping his arms around his lower back. He knew his boyfriend was teasing, goading him just to watch him squirm awkwardly, though he liked to humour him in these times. Especially when he smiled like he’d just won the lottery.

     “Paul.” Daryl began and Paul nodded, triumphant smirk ever present. “‘M sorry I punched ya.” Daryl blushed as he spoke and Paul looked at him expectantly, rubbing his hand over his head and sticking his lower lip out in a pout. “I only did it ‘cause I was so distracted by my hippie boyfriend makin’ me cum so hard I saw God.”

     “Not God. Jesus, maybe.” Paul teased and Daryl’s eyes rolled so hard that they hurt.

     “Stop.” Daryl mumbled as he leaned forward and gave a sucking kiss to Paul’s jaw.

     “What are you doing?” Paul sighed, laughter still very evident in his voice.

     “Makin’ it up ta ya.” Daryl reasoned and Paul gasped when he placed his palm over his swollen cock. Daryl’s hand kneaded at him slowly and Paul went limp in his hold, moaning against Daryl’s collarbone and thrusting into his touch.

     “Well you’re doing a good job of it.” It didn’t take long for Paul to reach his own climax, especially after Daryl dove his hand into his boxers and fisted his cock. Daryl ran his thumb over the head and dug into the slit roughly as Paul bucked up against him. Paul’s head fell forward as Daryl continued to suck and gnaw and kiss across every inch of revealed skin. He stared between their bodies and watch Daryl’s hand slowly pump his shaft, precum slicking the way. His stomach suddenly felt tight and his muscles tense. He barely had time for a warning before he was coming across Daryl’s stomach with a shout. Daryl sucked a dark hickey just below Paul’s collarbone as he worked him through it, feeling every sensual noise that reverberated against his lips. Paul eventually stilled, limbs turning to jelly as his breathing slowly evened out.

     Daryl slowly began placing kisses across his face, gentle pecks on his nose and cheekbones that made Paul smile lazily, still too dizzy from his orgasm. Daryl took a large bite of Paul’s cheek, just barely digging his teeth in and growling playfully. Paul chuckled and shoved at him.

     “Cut it out.” Paul placed a quick kiss to Daryl’s mouth and pulled back to look at him. Daryl found himself awestruck by the sight of it. His boyfriend staring down at him as he straddled his lap, smiling at him like he was the best thing he’d ever seen. Eyes still slightly hooded and breath louder than usual as he relaxed against him.

     “I love you.” Daryl surprised himself when he voiced his thoughts. His entire upper body broke into a deep, red flush and Paul smiled warmly at him. Daryl’s smile mimicked his, left side of his mouth quirking up and teeth bared as he chewed at the right side nervously. Daryl buried his face in Paul’s chest and sighed. “I love you so much…” He murmured and took a deep breath, inhaling his scent and placing another kiss against his sternum.

     Paul wrapped his hands around Daryl’s head and neck, his fingers carding through the messy hair and pulling at some of the tangles. “I love you too baby.”

     The serene moment was interrupted by the sound of a few walkers, moaning and gurgling on their own rotted blood as they stumbled towards the car. Paul laughed and rolled the window back up, rolling his eyes as the corpse clawed at the glass.

     “Must a’ heard yer screamin’. Whole damn country could’v-” Daryl teased and, this time, it was Paul’s turn to smack his boyfriend. The hunter flinched and itched his nose.

     “Y’know, I see why you like doing that so much now.”


End file.
